Introductory Guide
Welcome to Forgotten Realms: Faerun. A forum based, dungeons and dragons inspired RPG, set in the rich and immersive world of The Forgotten Realms. This guide is presently under heavy construction. Who are we We are a pack of players, from all manner of backgrounds, that enjoy varied aspects of The Forgotten Realms setting. Some of us have read a few books, others have read many books, played tabletop dungeons and dragons, a video game based in the same setting or simply, we have decided to try our hands at high-fantasy roleplaying in this highly detailed setting. What is Forgotten Realms? The Forgotten Realms are an official world setting first designed by author ‘Ed Greenwood’, later taken on board by TSR and Wizards of the Coast, who adopted the setting for use in their Dungeons and Dragons game. There have been dozens of novels published, alongside gaming manuals, fan-based fictions and, of course, thousands of D&D gaming sessions based in this setting. What does that mean for you? A rich and highly developed world to play in! One that provides an immersive role-playing experience. It does not mean that you need to have read all the books (though, if you are an avid reader, there are more than a handful that can be recommended, for those that are interested in popping down to the library, or local bookstore, and picking a good book up). Though it does mean that, from time to time, you may have to listen to the advice of more experienced players who are, of course, here to help us all :). Checking out our ‘helpful links’ section is recommended, and a willing to play and learn as you do is all but required – of us all. It is widely regarded that nobody, except the Forgotten Realms Creator, knows everything about this setting. So… When and where we clash with canon, we roll with the punches. The nature of roleplaying in any setting is thus: The moment that you begin to play in it, it becomes, after a fashion, your setting. We recognise and adhere firmly to this rule of thumb. Which does not mean to say that we encourage players to disregard canon. Far from it. But it does mean that we do not crush any individual’s ideas, rather, we see where we can fit them in such that the Forgotten Realms become our Forgotten Realms. This is, in essence, what more traditional DnD players have been doing for decades and we are no different in that regard. When in The Realms are we? We play in the Year, 1373DR. Otherwise known as the Year of Rogue Dragons. Bane, the Greater God of Tyranny, has been reincarnated and led his followers on a crusading conquest of the mineral-rich Moonsea region. The long-lost City of Shade has returned, and, as the last remnant of the fallen human empire of Netheril, has staked its claim to the vast expanse of the Aunaroch Desert. Proud Cormyr has been brought to her knees - in the wake of a savage goblin-war and the death of her king, this bastion of humanity has begun to suffer under the weight of greedy and scheming nobles who seek to capitalise on the empty Dragon-Throne and the political inexperience of a princess-regent, who never wished to rule. To the west of Faerun’s heart, Evereska – the last mainland stronghold of the elves – tries to recover from the brutal assault of ancient creatures who live, captive, deep beneath the sands of the Aunaroch. Further west, the elves of mystical Evermeet begin to stir as rumour begins that soon, The Retreat of the Elves will come to an end and these proud, ancient people, will return to Faerun to retake what time has stolen from them. Against their return? Their dark cousins, the fallen Drow and the exiled Fey'ri work their machinations. Dark gods rise again, ancient races begin to step forth and attempt one final stand against the ravages of time that have left them as a footnote on a page dominated by the Rise of Humanity and through all of this, brave adventurers, for better or worse, head out into the wilderness in search of glory, fame and power – for what ends, remains to be seen… Where in the Realms am I? The setting of Faerun is difficult to define. It is a large continent with dozens of widely varied cultures, religions and beliefs and, of course, races. Faerun is populated, predominantly, by humans who have carved their civilisations and lands out of the remains of the fallen elven empires of old. Who, in turn, built their empires atop the ruins of the Creator Races, and the kingdoms of both dragons and giants. Vast mountains, housing ancient, sleeping dragons line the far-flung reaches of the frozen north, where civilised humans from the south have begun to encroach on the territory of the barbarian tribes of the Uthgardt – a bold and proud people who cling to elder ways. Steaming swamps and dark forests can be found in the far south, where heat exhaustion and disease leave the hardiest of explorers ill-equipped to deal with bizarre inhabitants of this Dark Land. To the far east lay the god-kings and the desert lands, while the west? Filled with humans who expand, always, in search of land to tame and cultivate despite the legacies of fallen races and the creatures that still dwell, just beyond the edges of maps being sold in every city. The Realms are varied. From barbaric tribes of humans who rival the ferocity of the orcs, to the civilised and subtle peoples of Amn and, of course, those of that proud beacon to humanity’s rise as Faerun’s dominant people – the City of Splendour: Waterdeep. Culturally, The Realms can accommodate just about any real-world equivalent, provided one is willing to adopt the twists of a people surrounded by magic, gods that are not shy about appearing before their faithful followers and a wilderness that is full of ruins, orcs and, if you are unlucky, sleeping dragons (whom some of us know, very well, to never tickle!). Technology Bear in mind that magic is strong and prevalent in the realms. Thus, while many cultures are as advanced, socially and philosophically, as High-Renaissance Italy, the rise of things familiar to those of us who enjoy history – such as gunpowder and steam – has been delayed. Gunpowder exists in the form of smokepowder (and Dwarven Blasting Powder) though it requires skilled alchemists using pseudo-magical skills and talents to create it. As such, access to the substance is rare and experimentation with firearms is very crude and primitive. Meanwhile, warriors continue wearing the heaviest armour they can find, while rogues flit around in shadows with near magical skill, clerics pray for mighty boons and the blessings of their god and wizards bend the laws of reality with snaps of their fingers (though it may have taken them twenty years to learn that particular trick!). Culture Much of the realms are dominated, and can be considered, similar to the high-medieval period of Western Europe. The Heartlands and Western regions of Faerun are certainly in this tier of cultural and social development. Whilst Calimshan, a desert kingdom to the south (and the oldest human land) reminds one of the Middle East – full of mystics, genies and advanced sciences, though here, it is blended together atop a background of criminal activity, slavery and political corruption. In the far north, barbarians reject the ways of science and progress, clinging instead to the path their forefathers walked. Culturally, the realms are as vast as their geography. To players new to the realms, we recommend The Heartlands regions, simply because these lands most easily mesh with a basic knowledge of medieval life that can be readily and smoothly adapted to the rigours of Faerun. For those wanting something a little different? Well, The Forgotten Realms can likely deliver, it is simply a case of discovering where, in the Realms, you are from. Read More Rules and Regulations Rules for Character creation, play and development Category:Guides